


Angel in Blue Jeans

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [16]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigations
Genre: Ella and conclusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella shouldn’t be left to listen to the radio without supervision; she tends to leap to the wrong conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> I was only planning to write one more for this series, but I was looking for a title for the Halloween story and stumbled across two songs that I just couldn’t resist turning into stories… so y’all lucked out. There’s one more after this one and then the last one for the series. Well, the one we always intended as the last one!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Greg laughed at the joke one of the swing shift techs had just finished telling, his eyes flicking to where Nick was standing in the doorway with a few of the other CSIs. The darker haired man was leaning casually against the wall, listening to the techs chat. For a minute, Greg let his gaze linger on his lover before he turned back to the others at the sound of his name.

“What?”

“You have a visitor,” the desk clerk repeated. “Some girl.”

Greg frowned, kicking his legs free of the chair he’d hooked them in. “Did she say who she was?”

“No. She just kept saying she had to talk to you. Or Stokes.” The woman glared. “Would you come deal with her?”

Greg shrugged at Nick’s questioning look as he headed out towards the main lobby with the CSI following. He couldn’t think of anyone who’d request him specifically. Nick, sure, the CSI was often requested in connection to cases, but not the DNA tech. Even if it did involve a case, most people didn’t know enough to ask for Greg by name. A couple of the other techs trailed along behind them, curious to see what was going on.

As he rounded the corner, he caught site of a familiar blonde head, the long hair pulled back into a high ponytail. A t-shirt that he was pretty sure was actually his was tucked into well-worn jeans that flapped over a pair of Converse sneakers that had seen better days. Her hands were shoved into her back pockets as she glared at the spot where the desk clerk normally sat.

“Ells,” Greg said softly so he didn’t startle her.

She spun around, grabbing at the counter as her feet slipped slightly on the polished floors. “Hoj!” she exclaimed. “I…” Her eyes flicked to Nick standing behind him. “You’re okay,” she said.

“Yeah.” Greg stepped closer, drawing her into his arms and ignoring the murmurings from the group around him. “What’s wrong?”

“There was a call over the radio; officer down. I thought it was Nick,” she said in a low voice.

Greg looked over his shoulder, automatically searching out Nick. The dark haired man hadn’t left the lab all evening since he was waiting for some results for the next part of his investigation. “Nick’s fine,” Greg assured her.

Ella followed his gaze and smiled when she saw Nick standing there. “You must think I’m an idiot,” she commented.

“Nah,” Nick said as he came forward and gave her his own hug. “Just a good friend.”

“So, Greg,” one of the techs broke in, “who’s your friend?”

The three friends pulled apart, realizing that they had an audience, and Greg turned to the tech that had spoken. “This is Ella. We grew up together.”

Ella held her hand out, smiling. “I apparently should not listen to the police band without supervision,” she commented.

“Where was Archie?” Greg asked, realizing that their friend should have been home with her since he had the night off.

She winced. “So I might have taken off and left? Archie went out to get food and then I heard the call and…”

“And we should probably call him and let him know you’re fine,” Greg finished. He wrapped his arm around Ella’s shoulders. “Come on. My shift’s about over.” Drawing her away from the group, he asked over his shoulder, “Nick? You coming?”

“Right behind you two,” Nick agreed.

As he headed after his lover and friend, he heard a comment about Greg being a lucky guy to have a girl like _that_ show up; even if she was concerned about one of the CSIs. Clearly that tech hadn’t heard the news about who Greg was actually dating. Nick grinned as he made a note to pass the comment along to the others. They’d get a good laugh out of it.


End file.
